


Pancake Art

by ViktuuriAndKatsudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Pancake Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktuuriAndKatsudon/pseuds/ViktuuriAndKatsudon
Summary: Yuuri had asked Viktor what he wanted every morning instead, and Viktor had looked up from endlessly scrolling on his phone, and cheekily replied "You" with a flirtatious wink.Challenge accepted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr video: http://7shir07.tumblr.com/post/154035066547/yuri-what-do-you-want-for-breakfast-viktor
> 
> I laughed my ass off and woke up the entire house because that face wasn't something I expected. (*≧▽≦)
> 
> All illustrations by me. Beta'd by my friend Kyou.

 4:00 AM.

That was how early Yuuri woke up in preparation for this. Fighting the lethargy threatening to close his eyes, and battling a clingy Viktor who whined when he disentangled their limbs to leave their cocoon of warmth, Yuuri dragged his heavy limbs to the kitchen. Granted, it wasn't necessary to rise this early just to make a _pancake_ of all things, but he _needed_ to do this right.

Now that they are staying together, Yuuri does majority of the cooking while Viktor does his fair share of household chores. A few months back, Yuuri had asked Viktor why didn't they choose a place in Russia where his home was, yet Viktor had simply replied "Yuuri, my home is wherever _you_ are." Yuuri smiles and his face reddens while he fondly recalls the memory he holds close to his heart.

Yuuri is usually the one who decides what goes on the breakfast menu, and a few days ago, he came to a realisation that he was running out of breakfast ideas. So Yuuri had asked Viktor what _he_ wanted every morning instead, and Viktor had looked up from endlessly scrolling on his phone, and cheekily replied " _You"_ with a flirtatious wink.

_Challenge accepted._

So that's how Yuuri found himself spending the past few nights after training, Googling up the ingredients required, watching videos on how to make pancake art, and sneakily creeping to the supermarket to purchase the ingredients again and again due to failed attempts. Yuuri was almost sure that Viktor is suspicious about him rising at the crack of dawn these few days, but if the man noticed, he didn't comment.

Now, here he is standing in the kitchen at an ungodly hour yet again, and Yuuri is left wondering how did he end up from being a Grand Prix gold medallist to making pancake art of his _own face_ while referring to a picture of himself.

Yuuri shakes himself out of his thoughts and forces himself to concentrate. Today, he is going to succeed, Yuuri thinks determinedly Yuuri had been forcing himself to wake up early these few days in an attempt to draw the perfect pancake art, but it always ended up in failure with either the heat being too high, or disfiguring Pancake-Yuuri's face His attempt yesterday seemed like it was going to be his best one yet, but the crashing sound of Viktor falling out of bed startled him, and he botched the decently done pancake.

Brows furrowed in concentration, he makes the finishing touches to the pancake's neck. By the time Yuuri is done drawing, the soft light of dawn had already started filtering through the kitchen windows. He glares at the lopsided nose of Pancake-Yuuri, and the slightly distorted ear, before sighing and filling the rest of the batter. While it isn't perfect, it is his best result yet. The familiar fragrance of Viktor's shampoo floods his senses as a half naked Viktor shuffling sleepily enters his sights.

"Mmmm," Viktor mumbles, the lines around his eyes soft with drowsiness, "What are you making? Smells good…" He wraps an arm around Yuuri and peeks around the man, blinking at the misshapen batter sizzling in the pan, "Is that... a pancake?"

A smile tugs at Yuuri's lips, eyes sparkling with mirth, "Wait for a bit…" Viktor's gaze flicks to Yuuri's amused expression before fixing onto the seemingly shapeless pancake. A few seconds later, Yuuri digs the spatula underneath the pancake, flipping it in one swift motion.

And Viktor lets out a breath like someone had punched the wind out of his lungs.

There it is, the trademark _Eros Yuuri_ expression with his tongue peeking out slightly and half-lidded seductive gaze, staring straight at Viktor.

Viktor gapes at the man, mouth working as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to express them. Yuuri glances at speechless man and laughs out unabashedly at the priceless expression.

"Well, you wanted _me_ for breakfast, didn't you?" he teases with a cheeky grin, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. Affection wells in his heart as Viktor shakes off his shock and embraces Yuuri from behind.

"Wow!" Viktor laughs, "Now I get to eat _two_ Yuuris!" As emphasis, he bites lightly on Yuuri's shoulder, earning a yelp.

"Viktor, I'm cooking," Yuuri scolds lightly, but the pleased smile on his face betrays his tone. Viktor sighs fondly.

"You never fail to surprise me Yuuri," Viktor chuckles, nuzzling his face into Yuuri's neck.

An almost vulnerable air surrounds the duo as nothing but the sound of pancakes sizzling filled the air for a few precious moments. Needless to say, Yuuri is getting increasingly distracted as the Russian man noses down his shoulder. And- _oh_.

A shudder runs through his entire body as Viktor rubs his lips from the tip of Yuuri's shoulder to the top of his neck. Slowly, Yuuri feels the hands on his waist shift and moves to tilt his head up. Feeling utterly powerless to resist, Yuuri's breath quickens as Viktor leans down and their lips meet in a heated kiss. He shuts his eyes, wrapping his arms around Viktor and fists the cloth at the back. It almost feels like drowning. Viktor entangles his hands into Yuuri's soft locks, earning an almost sinful moan from the younger as he tugs gently at it. Viktor gives his lower lip one last nibble before parting, and has to restrain himself from leaning down for another kiss at the sight of Yuuri staring up at him with glazed half-lidded eyes and puffy lips.

"Mmm… _Vkusno._ " Viktor rumbles lowly, their noses almost touching as he rubs a thumb across Yuuri's bottom lip, "I'm sure I will thoroughly enjoy _devouring_ you, Yuuri _."_ Viktor's intense gaze felt hot, the hands around his waist feel heavy. Yuuri's breath quickens, his face burning a bright red.

"T-The pancake!" Yuuri stutters, turning back to the stove in a jerky motion, flipping over the pancake to check if the underside of the pancake had burnt. To his immense disappointment, the edges have started to take on a dark brown tinge. Yuuri groans in frustration, switching off the heat and staring at the monstrosity in defeat.

"What are you talking about Yuuri," Viktor murmurs, "The only Yuuri I need to eat...Is. This. One." Each syllabus was punctuated with a gentle nip on his neck. Yuuri shivers.

"V-Viktor…"

"Don't pout anymore, I'll still eat it," Viktor sighs with glee and grabbing an empty plate, "This meal is cooked with _love_ after all!"

Twenty seconds later, Pancake-Yuuri's half-eaten and moderately blackened face sits abandoned on the dining table while Viktor licks the inside of Yuuri's mouth _again_.

Both of them find out that they don't mind missing breakfast one bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr (*＾▽＾)／: viktuuri-and-katsudon


End file.
